


Dude, What the Hell.

by junipersand



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: High School AU, bbh-centric, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28009131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junipersand/pseuds/junipersand
Summary: The Idots are a band of misfits in a prestigious school. When the leader of the Idots meets one of the golden kids in school, things begin to spiral out of control...
Relationships: Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 7
Kudos: 141





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dude, Shut up.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27470749) by [126orphanz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/126orphanz/pseuds/126orphanz). 



> Hope you enjoy!

“There’s not enough space in this class for two Idots,” Skeppy declared, holding up a broomstick like a sword. “There can only be room for ONE!”

Across the classroom, Spifey grinned, hefting a mop as his weapon. “For once, I agree with you.”

Before they could even start their epic duel, they were met with a chop to the heads, swiftly delivered by one of their own. They rubbed their heads, dropped the cleaning utensils and whined.

Skeppy turned to Zelk with a glare. “What was _that_ for?” he demanded, covering his head with his hands. “Don’t you have better things to do than interrupt us?”

The taller teen returned a glower, his hands on his hips. He whipped to Spifey who tried to speak up, forcing him into silence. Spifey swallowed and scurried off, taking his mop and returning to mop the floor outside. He turned back to Skeppy with a vengeance, anger flaring from his nostrils.

“This is all your stupid fault,” he snapped, spinning Skeppy towards the class. “If it wasn’t for you, we would’ve been home and playing Bedwars by now!” The entirety of the Idots were occupied with cleaning a classroom, and nobody was happy.

On the right, Harvey was scrubbing the windows, shrieking as water got into his eyes. Vurb was cleaning the tables with a cloth, all the while commenting on everybody’s doodles and ranked them from _amateur_ to _toes_. Mega glared daggers at a stain in the floor that just wouldn’t come off, clenching a scrub in his hand.

Then on the left, Finn arranged books in the shelf at the front of the class, mourning his stick-on nails as they were caked with dust. Bad sat at the front, gleefully sorting out documents that was 95% the teacher’s own paperwork. He was the only one happy to be here, in fact. Skeppy didn’t even know why he was here when he wasn’t even included in their punishment.

His question was soon solved by Finn, who got so sick of inhaling dust that he shot to his feet and pulled at his hair. He whipped to Bad with a crazed look. “Bad!” he screamed in disbelief. Everybody stopped and turned to him. The brunet jumped in his skin, almost tearing the paper in his hands. “Why the fuck are you here? Didn’t the teacher let you off?”

Yeah, that’s what happened. When Skeppy tried to paint the principal’s car bright pink, the rest of the Idots were unfortunately caught guilty despite protesting against Skeppy’s actions. Bad was there, too, caught red handed just like the rest of them, but the teachers deemed that he had nothing to do with it and he was free to leave. The rest of them were punished to clean the entire floor of classrooms in their grade.

Bad spluttered. “Language! Finn!” he stammered. “What do you mean I can’t be here? I don’t see a sign that says ‘No BBHs allowed’ outside!”

Vurb knocked a table, turning everyone’s attention towards him. He pointed at the same table he was cleaning. “It says it right there,” he declared proudly. _No Smart Kids Allowed_ was written on the table with big bold marker. “Bad broke the rules! He broke the sacred texts!”

Skeppy whistled. “Bad’s a rebel!”

Spifey popped his head into the classroom. “BAD’S A BAD KID LIKE US!”

Harvey tossed the cloth. “YEAH, BAD!” The wet and dirty cloth landed on Mega’s head. “WOOO!” Mega threw the cloth back and it smacked Harvey on his face.

“No!” Bad shrieked, voice an octave higher. His face was bright red with embarrassment. “Don’t scream so loud. We might be disturbing someone else.”

Skeppy turned to his best friend with a sigh. “Bad, it’s six in the evening.” He pointed to the sky outside. The sun was already beginning to set. “No one’s here. Even the teachers went home.”

Bad tilted his head. “Maybe some people decided to stay back and study,” he guessed, then thought hard with furrowed brows. He snapped his fingers as he remembered some names. “Oh, wait! Dream, George and Sapnap should still be in the gymnasium. They’ve been training for the interschool tournament since last Monday.”

“Heh,” Harvey snickered. “What a bunch of tryhards.”

“And Sam’s been studying for his AIME, so he should be in the library,” Bad continued. “Ant, Velvet and Ponk are training for a TV show called the Drama Island. They got permission from the school to use the pool. I saw them changing in the locker room earlier, too.” He tilted his head. “I should go say hi to them, now that I think about it.”

Everybody stared at him whilst he was still in thought. Thanks, Bad. they’re once again reminded that their school has been prowling with celebrities and talented individuals. They were just a misfit group in a world of golden statues.

“How do you even remember so much stuff?” Vurb snorted.

Bad shrugged. “They’re my friends. They told me this themselves.”

And again, they nearly forgot that Bad were in friend groups with them before he met the Idots. It’s a miracle that he could even tolerate them, to be honest. The only thing that Skeppy remembered about his best friend is that he won the state’s baking competition, and that information had come from George when Bad brought them muffins. Compared to all the achievements the others have been getting, winning a baking contest seemed like the oddball of the group.

“You know what, Bad?”

Bad turned to Vurb. “What?”

Vurb stared with him with all the seriousness he could muster. “You still broke the sacred texts of the table.”

The room plunged into silence.

“… Vurb, no—” Bad covered his face with his hands, fearing for the worst.

Skeppy threw his broom down. “BAD’S A REBEL! WHOOOOOOOOOOO!”

“GO BAD! HE’S A TROUBLEMAKER LIKE US NOW!” Harvey cheered.

Spifey did a Fortnite dance across Bad’s table. “YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!”

The room erupted in a rupture of laughs and unconventional dancing. Despite them abandoning their duties and making fun of the only guy in the room that had braincells left to spare, they were fine with who they were. They didn’t need fame or trophies or good grades to be friends with each other. It didn’t matter where or how they met, or who they were before they talked, they would always be the Idots; and nothing could ever change that.

Their joy was short-lived and cut short the moment the door swung open. There stood a furious student, whose hair was filled with endless sticky notes of various colors. He glowered at all of them, causing the group to shut their mouths and straighten their backs.

Bad put his paperwork down, face beaming and not reading the murderous look on his face. “Hey, Sapnap!” he greeted the black-haired teen with glee. “What brings you here?” Skeppy’s eyes flicked to him with horror. Was this man suicidal or did they finally break his will to live? Why the fuck was Sapnap of all people doing here?

They heard the rumors about Sapnap. The psychotic teen who killed birds he found in the school garden. He was so violent and uncontrollable that the gym teachers feared to pair him with another student. It’s rumored that he killed someone’s pet on purpose once, but it was never confirmed. Even with his track record, he’s one of the most popular people in the school, and part of the infamous trio, the Dream Team. He even has a mob of girls after him. (Which is, by the way, impressive considering his constant threats to strangle someone’s arm.)

Meeting Sapnap in person was just another joke amongst the Idots. Sure, they were in the same school, but they were from different backgrounds. Now that he was here, out for blood, nobody knew what to do.

“BADBOYHALO,” Sapnap roared, storming towards the brunet with fury in every step. Skeppy, being right next to him, froze up in instinct. Every hair on his body stood on its ends, and his eyes trailed towards his friend, who didn’t look the slightest bit winded. Why the fuck was he so calm when there’s a guy after his damn head?

Bad raised an eyebrow skeptically, his expression monotonous. “What do you want, Sapnap?” He sounded completely different – his mannerisms and tone had completely changed within the span of a millisecond. “Don’t you have better things to do than go around yelling at people?”

Skeppy swore his brain must have exploded. There’s no way _Bad_ just talked back to Sapnap.

Sapnap slammed the table. “Dream’s too much of a fucking wuss to tell you, so I had to do it myself.” His tone changed to a calmer one, like an average everyday person’s speech when they were talking to their friend, albeit with a smidge of spitefulness. “We need you to at the gym right now to practice the cheerleading-dance thing. George already told Ant and we’re all waiting for you.”

Bad frowned at him. “Today?” he asked. “Our instructor said that it was for next week.” He frowned harder. “Also, language.”

At least the language part didn’t change.

“Yeah, fuck the instructor. We’re doing it ourselves. We don’t have any fucking time to waste.”

“Language!”

“FUCK YOU, BAD!”

“NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!” He rose from his seat and pushed Sapnap out of the class. “I’ll come as soon as I can, Sap, but I need to finish this paperwork! You guys can start without me.” He slammed the door on _Sapnap_ ’s face. Loud curses boomed from outside. “LANGUAGE!”

Skeppy stared at his friend. That was the loudest that he’s ever heard Bad scream. Jesus Christ. He can never see his friend the same way again. If he needed someone to scream language at annoying kids, he’ll call Bad anytime. The others seem to feel the same way, but they recovered awkwardly and returned to their positions. Even Zelk was silent and helped Mega scrub the floor.

Bad sighed and turned to Skeppy with a dorky smile. “I’m sorry I can’t talk much anymore, Skeppy. I have to go soon.” He immediately returned to his seat and began speedrunning through the paperwork.

“Uh,” Skeppy stuttered, clutching his broom. “Sure?”

He put the broom away, but he found himself glancing at the brunet. What the hell just happened?


	2. Book Info

## This story takes place in a prestigious school where many students are either famous in social media, talented people or both. It focuses on the Idots, a troublemaker misfit group, who try to survive in this golden world as the bottom of the bunch.

### Groups

###### Idots (Skeppy, Finn, Harvey, Mega, Zelk, Vurb, Spifey)

They are a band of misfits that came together in the school. Unlike the other students who are serious, they’re troublemakers that get into trouble a lot. They are hated by the teachers, ridiculed by other students, but they are also growing Youtubers each. They are well-known Minecraft Youtubers/Streamers but this fact is unknown to most.

###### Dream Team (Dream, Sapnap, George)

They are a trio that is well known for their smarts and athletics. They are respected by the teachers and the entirety of the school’s population. They are also famous streamers that have millions of following, often posting real life content and challenges and sometimes podcasts. They also have side anonymous channels that post Minecraft content but using voice changers.

###### SBI (Philza, Techno, Tommy, Wilbur)

They are a group from the sister school. The sister school combined high-schoolers and middle-schoolers, which allows Tommy to interact with his group on a daily basis. They are better known for their dynamic, music and mostly Techno’s unsaid rivalry with Dream.

###### Badlands (Bad, Skeppy, Sam, Ant)

This group has existed for a real-life competition that is for a new PC. Skeppy had signed up and begged the others to join. However this competition was a sham and have used them as entertainment and blackmail for the school. 

## Characters

### Idots

###### Skeppy (Class 1D)

  * He is the creator/founder of the group Idots.
  * First met BBH through a counseling run. BBH was supposed to counsel him to be a better student.
  * Barely passing his classes, but Bad has been helping him since. He managed to get all B’s in his most recent mock exam but the teachers didn’t believe he was honest and gave him all C’s.
  * He’s actually street smart, not textbook wise.
  * He’s also manipulative, even more than Dream himself. Not many people suspect this because of his clumsy and loud personality.
  * Unfortunately, has managed to trick Bad into eating something that was potentially poisonous. It wasn’t his cooking but it might as well be.
  * His PvP skills in Minecraft rank third: First being Techno and Second being Dream. He makes decent cash on Youtube and often spends it on his friends.
  * Almost expelled once but he managed to get out of it.  
  




###### Finn (Class 1C)

  * Bullied in the past for his femininity. Nowadays in his new school people don’t seem to care but there’s some old-fashioned teachers that have threatened to expel him if he did not change his behavior.
  * His streams attract a lot of creeps, and he is well aware and dreadful of that fact. Zelk has had to help him call the police on a pedophilia stalker who was lurking on school grounds looking for him.
  * His grades are decent but he is also a troublemaker.
  * Some guys in school also tend to pick on him, but his friends are there to defend him.
  * Well-liked and respected by girls, though, and tends to hang out with them when he’s not with the Idots.
  * May or may not have a Simp group somewhere in the school.



###### Harvey/TapL (Class 1D)

  * Has shit grades mainly because he spends all his time on Skywars. This has led to him managing to defeat Techno several times and being one of the few people that manage to kill Dream in a bow fight. (In Minecraft, of course.)
  * Quiet in real life and in class, but when he’s alone with his friends, he’s one of the loudest of them all.
  * Has been bullied for his weight and ethnicity but he does his best to ignore them.
  * Obsessed with apples and one day he’s going to get cyanide poisoning and everybody knows it.



###### Vurb (Class 1B)

  * One of the few of them that actually has semi-good grades. He gets B’s and sometimes a few A’s. He’s roped into the group because of his eccentric personality. Everyone’s weirded out by him but he doesn’t care.
  * Got into trouble for something that he was framed for. The perpetrator is unknown.
  * Acts weird all the time but is surprisingly sensible. He’s quick to spot emotional issues and does his best to provide whatever help he can.
  * Always makes fun of Skeppy and Bad, teasing Skeppy that’s he’s “loving” someone he cannot have. Skeppy has smacked him with at least a ruler, a water bottle, and somehow a plastic wrench.



###### Zelk (Class 1D)

  * Has great grades but not all A’s. The only reason he’s in this class is because some dipshit accused him of cheating and even snuck the answer key in his bag.
  * His teachers are all disappointed in him since, and refused to listen to him.
  * Zelk has gone through an emo phase during middle school and refuses to acknowledge its existence.
  * Probably the only responsible one in the group.



###### Mega (Class 1C)

  * Nobody knows whether if he’s actually mute or not, but they have not cared since he got sent to the principal’s office after refusing to talk to the teacher. His determination to remain silent is astounding.
  * Does not know how he got roped into the group, but he knows that he is 100% done with them but he would also die for these idiots.
  * Harvey has had to call authorities because he realized that Mega was being mistreated in his home. Mega is currently staying with Zelk.
  * His grades are… eh. Sometimes it’s all B’s and A’s and sometimes it’s all D’s and F’s.



### Dream Team

###### Dream (Class 1A)

  * The smartest guy in school. Has to get 100% on all tests or he would strangle himself.
  * A gymnast, has won multiple awards the country before. He also takes part in academic tournaments, but often turned them down because he wasn’t interested in such.
  * A Minecraft streamer that has immense amounts of fame and fans. He chooses not to reveal his face and is often faced with a lot of pressure to do so.
  * Dislikes troublemakers (the Idots) and tries to convince Bad to stop hanging around them. Not because he’s an asshole, but he’s worried that one of his best friends would get into trouble because of it. This is solidified with Bad was caught with the Idots after one of them painted the principal’s car.
  * Chaotic Neutral. Favorite hobby is to bully Sapnap and hit on George jokingly.



###### Sapnap (Class 1A)

  * His grades are average (maybe below Zelk) but he’s in the top class for his other achievements.
  * Is a gymnast, but has won multiple awards for other categories instead. Like karate, chemistry and boxing.
  * Usually hostile around the people he dislikes (Idots) but is usually all bark and no bite with his best friends. He threatened to break George’s neck once and all he did was put pepper in George’s water bottle. It kind of worked, since George sneezed so hard he fell off the chair.



###### George (Class 1A)

  * Grades are second in class, and manages to get 93% and above each time.
  * Gymnast, but wins multiple awards in coding, robotics and programming. He gets called a nerd because of this, mainly by Sapnap.
  * Has a love-hate relationship with Sapnap, and they would never stop arguing. Either Ant, Dream or Bad has to break them up before they got physical. Not because that they were breaking the peace, but because that Sapnap would destroy him.
  * Is neutral with the Idots, but he did try to warn Bad of the competition that managed to get blackmail out of him. Has been comforting Bad since he realized the truth about the sham.



### SBI

###### Wilbur (Other School)

  * His fans are all simps for his music. Despite being a high school student, he has millions of fans and is planning to publish an album.
  * Has a love-hate relationship with Tommy.



###### Tommy (Other School)

  * Middle Schooler. Practically a child celebrity. Has swarms of fans.
  * Very loud.
  * Used to be best friends with Tubbo who’s from another school, but have drifted apart due to misunderstandings.



###### Technoblade (Other School)

  * Potatoes. 
  * Often skips school because he deems that it is not essential. Gets amazing grades anyways so the teachers don’t do anything about it.



###### Philza (Other School)

  * Only impulse control of the SBI.
  * Only braincell.  
  




### Others

###### BadBoyHalo (Class 1A)

  * Does not have a specific friend group. Used to hang out with the Dream Team a lot but has stopped to hang out with the Idots.
  * Has multiple awards on baking, archery, shooting and knife-throwing. Dislikes disk and spear throwing because he claims he does not have interest in such. He’s also a flexible gymnast whose stamina is only second to Dream.
  * A straight A student.
  * Has been bullied in the past. His middle-school disliked him for being straightforward and does the right thing, but most of it is unknown to why he was involved in a major scandal with his old school.
  * Knows pretty much everybody in the school’s “upper class” or has at least spoken to them.
  * Teacher’s pet. Everybody loves him.
  * Ever since the _incident_ , he stops coming to school entirely.



###### Ant (Class 1A)

  * One of Bad’s childhood friends. (Actually, the entire Dream Team + Bad + Ant + Callahan are childhood friends.)
  * Has a boyfriend but they are hiding their relationship. Can be sarcastic if he wants to.
  * Has great grades, but compared to the others, he works harder on academics. He works hard for his position today.
  * Has awards for ballet but this is only known by the Dream Team & Bad.



###### Sam (Class 1A)

  * The only person that is smarter than Dream in terms of Math. One time the teacher presented a difficult math problem, and the only two people who volunteered were Dream and Sam. The question took five minutes for all of them to write on the board, and at the end, Sam was correct and Dream was wrong by 0.74.
  * Competes with George a lot in terms of coding. They have a quiet rivalry going on.
  * One of Bad’s friends, but sometimes he thinks Bad and Ant are crazy because they act on emotion sometimes. Sam acts on logic and that is all.



###### Velvet (Class 1B)

  * Not as smart as his boyfriend, but he passes. He is the sweetest person ever and he would die for Ant.
  * He makes awesome cake, and sometimes spends time with Bad baking.



###### Tubbo (Other School)

  * Used to be close with Tommy but have drifted apart because of a misunderstanding.
  * Quiet, but one of the most famous streamers. Due to such, he’s tired of everybody babying him all the time.



###### Callahan (1A)

  * Another mute, so gets along with Mega quickly. They often argue with google translate’s voice system. Basically a contest between who can type the fastest.



## Events

###### The Interschool Tournament

Bad, Ant, Dream, George and Sapnap all participated in the tournament that was facing off against various other schools. Ant only took part in their group gymnast stunts and that was it.

  * Sapnap took part in karate and boxing and won both.
  * Dream took part in the obstacle race and solo gymnasts. He won the obstacle race (With Fruit taking 2nd) and took second in gymnast. (Techno took first.)
  * Bad took part in archery and won by a mile.
  * George took part in trivia with Sam and won first place.



Skeppy was put as a backup for Dream for the obstacle race but never did anything. He was there per Bad’s recommendation.

###### The Sham Competition (Beginning)

This event was originally only leaked to Skeppy for an unknown reason. The prize was a whole gaming setup that was worth thousands. Despite Skeppy’s income, he could never dream to afford it. So he hides it from the Idots as he was worried that they might think otherwise of him (since he’s always spending money on them and claiming to have made bank) and asks for Bad’s help instead.

Bad originally does not believe it and tries to talk Skeppy out of it. However, this proved futile as he agreed with Skeppy and called up Sam and Ant for help. With this, they form the Badlands because they all lost to Bad in rock-paper-scissors. They arrive to the avenue and they see other four-people groups in the contest.

###### The Sham Competition (Happening)

The avenue takes place in a storage house, which immediately brings an alarm to Bad, Ant and Sam. Ant and Sam admitted they can’t participate in this but Bad stays back for his friend. They soon find the organizer, who’s named Schlatt, and says that a 2-person team is perfectly fine.

The competition wasn’t specific at first, but Schlatt explains to the teams of the events and challenges they would be facing, which are:

  1. Paintball.  
 _The powdered paint turned out to be cocaine, and it got all over their clothes…  
  
_
  2. Who can drink a provided beverage the most. When they are finished, they have to blow into a device.  
 _This turned out to be alcohol, and Bad gets semi-drunk. The device is a breathalyzer._  
  

  3. A dance-off, which seemed to be fitting at the time.  
 _This, however, is all recorded and would be photoshopped to look like they were in a bar_.  
  

  4. Destroying the most silverware at possible at a restaurant setting.  
 _Same as above, and they would look like they are being unruly in a restaurant_.



As the event comes, to an end, Bad slowly notices all the odd things that’s been happening. When they were announcing the winners, Skeppy also notices that the other contestants were grinning at them slyly. Sam bursts through the warehouse and calls them out for their bullshit, which at the time, was too late. Everything has been recorded and doctored, and it leaked on the internet. There were even clear pictures of their faces and somehow information about their school.

###### The Sham Competition (Bad’s Aftermath)

Bad did not come to school the second the video went viral. Despite the Dream Team vouching for Bad and saying that this is all a misunderstanding, and that the faculty believed them and did not press charges, Bad refused to return to school. Bad was a sweet kid after all – there was no way he could have done this.

Dream, George, Ant and Sapnap visited Bad, trying to cheer him up and get him to come to school. He does not listen. Eventually, Bad would admit that he and his family would be moving to another state, or even country to get a fresh start.

###### The Sham Competition (Skeppy’s Aftermath)

Skeppy, on the other hand, got into a handful of trouble. The police arrived at his doorstep and questioned his parents. He was sent off for two months of rehabilitation, with his friends visiting him every weekend. He confessed everything and they felt hurt that he thought that they were that shallow. They didn’t care about money! They were just worried about him.

Skeppy was nearly expelled, but George, Ant, Sam, and Dream vouched for him. They claimed that he was also tricked into doing such, so he shouldn’t be expelled. Though, he was suspended for another month after his rehabilitation ended.

###### Bad’s Departure (Beginning)

The only time Bad went to school was with his parents. He wore his hoodie down and came when it was class time so no one would see him. This was during Skeppy’s suspension period, after his time at the rehabilitation center.

Though, as he walked through the school gate with his parents, Finn saw him. Finn was being punished by an old-fashioned teacher for his stick-on nails, so he was sweeping the leaves by the gates. Eventually, Bad walked out of the school again with his parents helping him carry his certificates, medals and belongings in a bag.

###### Bad’s Departure (Happening)

Finn would eventually inform the rest of the Idots and they inform Skeppy via a video call. Skeppy immediately texted Bad when he would be leaving, but he’s blocked by the brunet on every platform.

Desperate, Skeppy contacted Ant for answers. Ant responded that the only person who knew was Dream, since Dream talked to him last. Mustering his courage, Skeppy texted Dream, and was met with a voice call.

Dream went off to yell at Skeppy for doing this to his friend. It went on for an hour before Dream managed to calm down. He hung up and when Skeppy was panicking, Dream sent him the airport address and time before blocking him.

###### Bad’s Departure (Aftermath)

Skeppy did not make it to the airport in time. When he finally arrived, the plane had already taken flight.

Skeppy was left in the airport alone.


End file.
